REALMENTE AMOR
by Katydg
Summary: PEQUEÑO ESCRITO REALIZADO PARA LA GUERRA FLORIDA DE ÉSTE AÑO. OJALÁ LES GUSTE.


**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, EL DÍA DE HOY EN MI PAÍS SE CELEBRA EL DÍA DE LAS MADRES Y QUISIERA APROVECHAR APROVECHAR PARA FELICITAR A QUIENES TIENEN LA DICHA DE SER MAMÁS-**

**POR ESA RAZÓN DECIDÍ PUBLICAR EL DÍA DE HOY ESTE PEQUEÑO ONESHOT QUE ESCRIBÍ PARA LA GF DE ÉSTE AÑO.**

**OJALÁ LES GUSTE.**

**UNA COSA MÁS, ÉSTE ESCRITO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE TIPO ADULTO, SI SON SENSIBLES AL TEMA, ABSTÉNGANSE DE LEER.**

* * *

**REALMENTE AMOR.**

El baile había dado inicio recién, la exquisita música inundaba cada rincón del elegante salón, las parejas danzaban alegremente en el centro de la pista, algunos caballeros aprovechaban la ocasión para hablar de asuntos de negocios, mientras, las damas por su parte se encontraban ocupadas poniéndose al corriente de los últimos cotilleos.

Candice White caminaba con elegancia entre la gente, con una radiante sonrisa pintada en sus labios carmín.

Quién la mirara en aquel instante podría jurar que la muchacha era en extremo feliz, y cómo no serlo cuando apenas una hora atrás se había hecho el anuncio formal de su compromiso matrimonial con el conde Andrew, uno de los solteros más codiciados de la temporada.

Sin embargo sólo ella sabía cuánto le pesaba aquel anuncio.

Mientras caminaba por todo el salón, Candy no había parado de recibir felicitaciones y buenos deseos por su futura vida marital.

No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre rubio con ojos color de mar, la observa con orgullo

—Qué dichoso debe ser en éste momento, en tan sólo una semana esa preciosidad será su esposa. - comentó uno de los caballeros siguiendo a Candy con la mirada.

Él aludido, que estaba tan solo a unos metros esbozó una sonrisa, al escuchar aquella conversación era verdad, no podía sentirse más satisfecho por su decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Arthur White, pues a pesar de no pertenecer a la nobleza, Candice White había sido sin duda una de las debutantes más interesantes de la temporada pasada{, en primer lugar, era dueña de una belleza extraordinaria, misma que no todos habían sabido apreciar, incluida su madre, que había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando le había comunicado sus intenciones de contraer matrimonio con la chica americana.

—Está algo… Regordeta… y ese color de ojos… Es demasiado llamativa…

Había concluido ella.

Sí tan sólo supiera que aquellos vivaces ojos verdes y esa delicada pero bien proporcionada figura, eran precisamente lo que había terminado por convencerlo, además estaba ese aire de misterio que lo atraía como abeja a la miel.

La miró discretamente, tentado a ir a su lado y dejar en claro de una vez por todas que aquella mujer le pertenecía, sin embargo no lo hizo, puesto que quería respetar el deseo que ella de tener espacio y tiempo para asimilar su nueva condición.

Albert había accedido sin ningún problema, era consciente de que si tenía la intención de conquistar el corazón de la dama algún día, primero era necesario ganar su confianza, estaba seguro de que con el tiempo llegarían a ser realmente felices…

Sólo había un problema…

Hasta sus oídos había llegado un inquietante rumor que lo atormentaba y le hacía preguntarse si realmente había tomado la decisión correcta.

Aquel rumor, decía que Candice había sostenido un tórrido romance con Terrence Grandchester a quien según sus fuentes, había conocido un año atrás en Francia, sin embargo los padres de ella se habían opuesto terminantemente ya que a que a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias más antiguas e ilustres de Inglaterra Terrence no podría aspirar nunca a obtener el título de su padre, debido a su condición de hijo ilegítimo.

De repente, el sonido de la voz de su prometida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Damas y caballeros. - dijo Candy, golpeando una copa con una cuchara para llamar la atención de los presentes.

— Agradezco profundamente que estén aquí compartiendo éste momento tan especial conmigo… Con nosotros… Se corrigió la rubia, sin embargo, temo que está noche deberán disculparme… lo cierto es que me encuentro muy cansada y quisiera retirarme ahora mismo si no les importa.

Mary, la madre de Candy la fulminó con la mirada, mientras todos los presentes murmuraban horrorizados por el atrevimiento de la joven de marcharse a mitad de su fiesta de compromiso pero a Candy eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Estaba tan cansada de fingir que todo era perfecto y de que estaba completa y absolutamente feliz porque había atrapado al "pez gordo".

Todas sus amigas se habían encargo de decirle lo "afortunada" que era, pero la realidad era que estaba muy lejos de sentirse dichosa.

En aquel momento, lo único ni si único que deseaba en aquel mismo momento era dormir, dormir y olvidarse de todo y de todos, suficiente había tenido con tener que organizar la dichosa fiesta, afortunadamente su padre se había encargado de contener a su madre, permitiéndole escapar.

Cuando estaba por salir del salón, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, y se llenó de pánico, mismo que se incrementó al notar que su prometido estaba frente a ella, instintivamente se soltó de su agarre.

Candy pudo ver por una fracción de segundo un poco de dolor en la mirada del joven.

—¿se encuentra bien?

—eh… Sí… Yo sólo… necesito descansar un poco… dijo, y prácticamente huyó de ahí sintiendo la mirada del rubio clavada en su espalda.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta, Albert Andrew no se merecía una humillación como aquella, pero ella no podía permanecer un minuto más en el salón sabiendo que a partir de ese día su futuro ya no le pertenecía.

Apenas al entrar a la habitación se deshizo de sus zapatos y desató el listón que mantenía su cabello prisionero.

Entonces, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

—No volveré allá. - dijo ella, pensando que su madre la había seguido.

Sin embargo al darse la vuelta, vio que un hombre con sombrero de copa se encontraba frente a ella.

La oscuridad impedía que pudiera saber la identidad del intruso, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, aún así se armó de valor y con la voz más firme que pudo dijo:

—Pero qué diablos cree que está haciendo… Sí no se va ahora mismo, juro que gritaré tan fuerte que en menos de un minuto usted será arrestado por allanamiento de morada y…

El intruso no hizo ademán alguno de querer abandonar la habitación, de hecho, por la postura que había tomado, parecía estar muy cómodo con la situación.

—Tal… Tal vez tenga por costumbre introducirse en casas ajenas pero le advierto qué…

Ella no pudo terminar la frase, pues con rápidos movimientos, el intruso la acorraló contra la puerta y sin más se apoderó de sus labios, devorándolos con avidez, sin poder evitarlo, Candy respondió con la misma hambre a los besos de aquel desconocido, quien aprovechando la repentina vulnerabilidad de la dama, la levantó en vilo, ella lo tomó por los hombros intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Siempre eres tan apasionada con los desconocidos que entran a tu habitación a hurtadillas? - dijo el hombre ahogando una carcajada de satisfacción.

Aquella voz profunda acarició los sentidos de Candy y sintió como la piel se le erizaba.

Terry continuó besándola, complacido de ver las sensaciones que causaba en esa pequeña hada que podía volverlo loco con uno solo de sus besos.

Las manos de Terry comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de la rubia acariciando la por encima de la ropa.

Era tan reconfortante tenerla de esa forma entre sus brazos que pronto se encontró desatando el listón que mantenía prisioneros los pechos de la joven.

Los acarició con suma adoración, hasta que sus pezones se endurecieron y ella dejó escapar un gemido.

Entonces se detuvo en seco, lentamente la depósito en el piso y la besó en la frente.

—perdóname, yo… no debí… creo que lo mejo es que…

Pero ella no le dio tiempo de nada más, lo tomó por la solapa de su saco y volvió a besarle.

—Quédate conmigo… - dijo ella, sonrojándose furiosamente por lo que acababa de insinuar a Terry.

—¿E… Estás segura de lo que me pides? Yo… No quiero que nadie se atreva a decir que tú…

—Terry yo… ella tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Sí… Si no podemos estar juntos, nunca más entonces al menos déjame tener algo que me recuerde que una vez fui capaz de amar…

Terry la miró a los ojos y supo que no tenia forma de luchar contra eso que él mismo sentía también.

Entonces, con mucho cuidado levantó a Candy y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama de la habitación y con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, se dedicó a remover una a una las prendas del cuerpo de Candy, mientras en el proceso la cubría de besos y caricias.

No supo el momento exacto en el que se deshizo de su camisa, sólo supo que en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con la de Candy sintió como si se encontrará en el mismísimo paraíso.

En ese momento, Candy se incorporó y llevó sus manos a la evilla del cinturón de Terry.

Contrario a lo que Candy había pensado aquel gesto solo aumentó la pasión de Terry que volvió a besarla con ardor mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas.

Candy se cubrió la cara en ese momento, pero Terry la obligó a mirarlo.

—Estos somos nosotros… así es como yo te amo. - le dijo para después hacerse un hueco entre las piernas de su amada.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de los ojos de Candy cuando Terry se introdujo completamente en su interior.

—¿Te hice daño?

En respuesta, Candy comenzó a mover las caderas primero lentamente y luego de forma frenética hasta que terminó por enredar las piernas el rededor de la cintura de Terry, quien al sentir que su clímax se aproximaba intentó retirarse.

Candy sin embargo consciente de su situación, jugó su última carta y lo obligó a ir aún más profundo, sin darle oportunidad de escapatoria.

Si no podía estar junto a Terry, al menos esperaba que su encuentro sembrara en su cuerpo la semilla que sería fruto de su amor.

Cuándo el apasionado encuentro terminó, Terry la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando su cercanía al máximo.

Terry… yo… te juró que nunca quise…

—No digas nada… - dijo él aludido colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia.

Sin querer, gruesas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la muchacha.

—No llores amor mío…

Candy escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

—llévame contigo… - suplicó la rubia de repente.

—Candy…

—Por favor… - dijo, mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

—No puedo… - dijo él y Candy sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos.

Terry percibió ese dolor en la mirada de ella.

—Dios sabe cuánto anhelo llevarte conmigo y hacerte mi esposa, pero ¿qué vida puedo darte siendo un bastado? Yo nunca podré darte un título y ni siquiera podremos presentarnos en sociedad sin que te persiga el estigma de mi origen, no tengo derecho a arrastrarte conmigo a ese destino.

Me duele admitirlo, pero con Andrew tendrás todo lo que yo no puedo ofrecerte.

—¿Tú que sabes de lo que yo quiero? ¿Sabes cuántas noches he pasado esperando que vinieras por mi? Y ahora… Ahora me dices que lo mejor es que me case con Albert…

—¡vete ahora mismo! - le dijo Candy entre lágrimas.

Terry trató de decir algo más, pero ella le dio la espalda como una clara señal de que no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchándolo.

Así pues, Terry tomó el resto de su ropa y salió por la misma ventana que había utilizado para escabullirse, no sin antes darle una última mirada, sintiéndose miserable por haberle roto el corazón así.

Sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verla.

Cuando Terry se marchó, ella se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

No podía creer que incluso él creía saber lo que era mejor para ella.

Después de la fiesta de compromiso,a Candy no se le permitía salir de la casa a no ser que fuera para asistir a eventos sociales, en cuyo caso, se le enviaba con una dama de compañía que la mantenía siempre bajo estricta vigilancia.

Durante semanas ella guardó la esperanza de que Terry fuera en su búsqueda, pero eso no había sucedido.

Así que una semana más tarde, ahí estaba ella, preparándose para casarse.

Cómo era de esperarse, su madre se había encargado de toda la organización.

A petición de Candy, sería una boda discreta a la que sólo asistirían las familias de los novios, aunque no había podido evitar que sus padres invitaran a algunos miembros de la nobleza, incluido por supuesto el duque de Grandchester, quien gracias al cielo había enviado una nota, disculpándose por su ausencia, alegando que sus negocios le impedirían estar presente.

Todo estaba perfectamente calculado, después de la ceremonia se serviría el banquete, luego ella cortaría la torta junto a su esposo y finalmente ellos abandonarían el lugar para viajar a Plymouth.

En opinión de Candy aquel no era un lugar adecuado para una luna de miel, pero Albert tenía que viajar allá por negocios, así que…

Candy pensó que no importaba de todas formas, tarde o temprano terminaría por acostumbrarse a que su esposo decidiera por ella, y poco a poco se convertiría en una mujer sumisa, como todas las mujeres de las altas esferas de la sociedad.

Se miró por última vez al espejo, y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en lo diferente que habría sido todo si…

Sacudió la cabeza y entonces vio a su madre entrar a la habitación.

—Estás preciosa… Hija, escucha, sé que he sido muy dura contigo, pero yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Candy no respondió.

Marry suspiró entonces.

—Sé que algún día lo entenderás. - dijo, y salió de la habitación.

La ceremonia estaba por dar inicio, todos los invitados estaban en su sitio incluido Albert que esperaba al final del largo pasillo que conducía hasta el altar que se había montado en el jardín de la residencia de los White para la ocasión.

En cuanto el sacerdote llegó, se dio inicio al ritual.

Aunque tan sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que iniciará su marcha por el pasillo, a Candy le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad, pero finalmente llegó al lado de Albert, quien le brindó una cálida sonrisa que ella no pudo corresponder.

Él momento culminante de la ceremonia llegó entonces cuando el sacerdote preguntó a Albert si aceptaba tomarla por esposa.

Éste respondió afirmativamente, por lo que el sacerdote procedió a hacerle la pregunta.

Candy había pensado que cuando llegara ese momento sabría que hacer, pero eso no estaba sucediendo, en cambio, miles de dudas la asaltaron.

Justo cuándo estaba por responder, se escuchó un gran alboroto en el fondo del jardín.

La gallarda figura de Terrence Grandchester montado en su corcel se hizo presente.

Él apuesto joven desmontó, y sin importar nada, fue hasta donde estaba Candy

—¡No te cases por favor! sé que me he portado como un idiota... me tomó tiempo darme cuenta, tienes razón, nunca debí tratar de decidir por los dos… Nunca debí dejarte así…

—Está cometiendo allanamiento de morada, y está interrumpiendo un acontecimiento al que no es bienvenido de ninguna manera, así que hágame el favor de marcharse ahora mismo o tendré que emplear la fuerza.

—No… No voy a irme a menos que Candy me lo pida…

Todos fijaron su mirada en la chica rubia.

—Candice, dile que se marche ahora mismo. —vociferó su madre…

—Me abandonaste aún cuando te entregué mi corazón… te ofrecí mi cuerpo y aún así tú… - dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos sin importar que acababa de exponerse ante la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa y ante su madre, que en ese momento le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡eres una ramera! ¿cómo te atreviste a manchar así el honor de ésta familia? en éste mismo momento me encargaré de enviarte al convento más lejano y si es que hubiese consecuencias por tu irresponsabilidad yo… - dijo Mary White, mientras se preparaba para propinar otra bofetada a Candy.

—Usted no hará nada… No mientras yo tenga vida. - dijo Terry que había detenido la mano de la mujer para evitar que descargara nuevamente su furia sobre Candy.

—¿Qué puede hacer un bastardo como tú? ¿Acaso la mantendrás con la caridad de tu padre?

Terry estuvo tentado a golpear a aquella horrible mujer que se atrevía a llamarse madre, sin embargo no lo hizo, pues en ese momento un invitado más se unió a la reunión.

El recién llegado se acercó hasta dónde estaba Candy y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—señorita White, quiero que sepa que decida lo que decida, usted contará con mi apoyo, ni mi hijo ni yo la dejaremos desamparada.

Todos los presentes se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral, pues era la primera Richard Grandchester se dirigía a Terry como su hijo y le ofrecía su apoyo incondicional.

Terry se dirigió una vez más a Candy…

—Ven conmigo… - le dijo, mientras le extendía la mano.

—¡No te atrevas! Si lo haces, estarás muerta para nosotros, dijo Mary, buscando la aprobación de su esposo, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que comenzó el alboroto.

Candy miró en dirección a su padre, quién no dudó en mostrarle su respaldo.

—Hija… Haz lo que creas correcto en tu corazón. - dijo su padre.

Ella lo abrazó y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dirigió entonces hacia Albert.

—Siento que las cosas se dieran así… Nunca fue mi intención…

—No digas más, lo entiendo. - dijo el rubio ojiazul, que sin más se marchó del lugar, puesto que ya nada tenía que hacer allí.

Sólo entonces Candy fue al lado de Terry, quién no dudó en tomarla por la cintura y subirla a su caballo para salir de allí inmediatamente


End file.
